User blog:Squidnerd/Damn Fool Travis Must Be Stopped
Since the promotion of Travis to administrator in April 2016, the size of our policy has increased tenfold (if not eightfold or ninefold). However, rates of vandalism and scandal has remained stagnant, and the drama here increased. This is exactly what happened with ESB. Tons of rules. They were masked as pro-democracy and progressive, when in reality it burdened users. Look at it now: stupid drama scandals, incompetent/oversensitive administrators, the median monthly active users decreasing from ~750 to ~450 (adjusted for inflation due to activity naturally higher during the summer), and having some of the strictest laws across the Wikia Network. It has nothing to boast itself other than being the wikia for a popular show. There are only three or four good admins there, but that is far below the amount to control such a massive population. Travis claims to hate ESB and be a "grassroots liberal," but his actions over these past 20 months has proven that this is a lie. That damn fool is using this wiki as a sandbox for his extremist socialist ideals. I pledge to abolish every useless rule on this wiki by the end of 2018, and slice the size of the policy in half. One by one, this wiki shall return to the gracefulness it had in 2011-13 and briefly 2015. I don't hate or have a grudge against Travis, he's been a good friend off this site. But this is the SBFW, my duty is to make this wiki better, and I believe the only way this can be done is to remove absurd rules. This proposal shall end on January 26. Today, that fool Travis passed an omnibus proposal. If you have no idea what that means, it means he lumped a lot of good ideas (like modifying our childish main policy) with a lot of bad ideas (legalizing NC-17). So here is what I think should be reverted: *'Privatize the SBFWTracker' - It's stupid, and the rules are way too strict. I thought Travis was about lessening restrictions, rather than create really absurd stuff with absurd rules. If this passes, than the SBFWTracker would be transferred to Pineapple Entertainment (Travis) as a private company, and he could decide if he could continue it or destroy it. *'Repeal the Nuclear Option' - 51% is far too low, it should be raised to 60%. Something with 52% support shouldn't pass, due to the immense controversy it could generate due to 48% opposing. Exceptions include for demotion requests, which will pass at 51%. *'Repeal the Retroactivity Clause of Rule #8 of the Proposal Policy - '''This rule is still intact, but without the retroactive application. This provision itself is retroactive: any previously overturned adoption requests would be overturned. *'Make it illegal for any user to single-handedly add to their proposal 2 days before it's due - Travis recently made a proposal to completely destroy proposals that have been edited 5 days before it's due. That's like the 70% rule—outrageous. So, I'm keeping it to a short and sweet '''2 days. And if the proposer violates that rule, then the added provisions would be removed, not the entire damn thing. *'Repeal Mandatory Use of Ranked-Choice-Voting -' It's too complicated. However, it can still be used as an option. *'Ban NC-17 Again' Travis wanted to indirectly legalize this stuff, calling it his "dirty little secret". There is no reason to post this stuff on a SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, and legalizing NC-17 gives it other privileges, such as nominating it for featured content. **'Current Policy:' This rating has no constraints on sex, violence, drugs and any other offending content. Please note that NC-17 content is in violation of FANDOM's Terms of Use, and posting it is likely to result in a global block. **'New Policy:' This rating has no constraints on sex, violence, drugs and any other offending content. NC-17 content is NOT acceptable on this wiki. Such content will give you a 2-week ban. The bans will get longer after 2 offenses. *'Overhaul the Featured Content Policy' - This is, as Travis says it, "overcomplication". 20th of each month? Ranked-choice-voting? This is utterly ridiculous. **'Current Policy:' **#If you'd like to nominate something for featured spin-off or article, add it under the appropriate section on this page. **#Everyone can vote support, neutral, or oppose on these nominations. Neutral votes however won't count. **#Two seperate elections will be held on the 20th of every month to determine what the featured article and spin-off should be. **#These elections will last for a week, and will ulitize ranked-choice-voting. **'New Policy:' **#Two orderly lines will form. Every two weeks, the two at the top of the line would be pitted against each other. The election would take two weeks, and the winner will be on the main page for two weeks. If an odd number of articles are nominated, the last three would be grouped together, and the option with the most votes wins, simple as that. **#Users will decide which article is more preferable. **#The two week period rule would be exempted if there is a tie. Admins will sent out highlighted threads encouraging users to vote until a tiebreaker is reached. **#If a list is empty, a highlighted thread would be sent out by an administrator. *'This proposal will be unamendable for one year. SBFW Staff will have the right to invalidate any proposal that condradicts the terms above.' All other parts of Travis' proposal would remain intact. Category:Blog posts